Joseph Allen
}} Private First Class Joseph Allen '''(a.k.a. '''Alexei Borodin)File:Joseph Allen killed.jpg (Russian: Алексей Бородин) is a playable character and the main protagonist in the early part of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Biography 75th Ranger Regiment Allen was introduced in "S.S.D.D." helping Sergeant Foley train Afghan National Army troops at Firebase Phoenix in Afghanistan. He demonstrates how to fire a weapon and take down a target pro He then undergoes a selection phase for Task Force 141, running "The Pit", prior to engaging local OpFor troops immediately after. Before joining the Rangers, he lived in Ithaca, New York. Task Force 141/C.I.A. After completing "The Pit", he is hand-picked by General Shepherd to go undercover in Vladimir Makarov's cell under the alias Alexei Borodin. Allen was killed by Makarov when attempting to escape from Zakhaev International Airport in the level "No Russian", having learned about his real identity. He became a victim of a conflict of goals between General Shepherd and Makarov. It is interesting to note that his voice is heard later in the game after he has been picked for Task Force 141, making him the one of the few playable characters in the Call of Duty series to be heard. Locations *Firebase Phoenix, Afghanistan - Assisted in the training of local military forces, participated in combat operations IVO Firebase Phoenix. *Red Zone, Afghanistan - Helped take control of small Afghan school and town. *Zakhaev International Airport, Moscow, Russia - Participated in CIA-sponsored deep-cover infiltration of Makarov's inner circle; compromised and killed by Makarov. Quotes Trivia *The name Alexei Borodin might be a reference to the first Call of Duty game, because of the fact that the first playable Russian character's first name is Alexei, and the first person the player meets has the last name "Borodin". *He is one of the only playable characters who speaks in the Modern Warfare series, the others being Cpt. Price, Soap, the AC-130 Operator, and Yuri. *He is one of the four playable character in the Modern Warfare series to meet Vladimir Makarov face-to-face. *The tattoos on Allen's chest that were added as part of the operation are Russian Prison tattoos. The cathedral is symbolic of how long a person has been in prison, with each steeple representing a sentence. *PFC. Allen was the fourth youngest playable character (after C. Miller and Aleksandr Sokolov, both 20, and Dimitri Petrenko, 18 at a time) and the youngest to die to date. *He is one of the 4 playable characters in ''Modern Warfare'' series to be seen without gloves, the other being James Ramirez, Yuri, and Andrei Harkov. *He is the only playable character in the Modern Warfare series to be in three factions. *Joseph Allen is referenced in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 during the cutscene before "Turbulence", on a sticky note that reads: "Who is Alexei Bodorin?". **During the intro of "Turbulence", the sticky note mentions his name incorrectly as "Alexei Bodorin" instead of "Alexei Borodin". *Along with Paul Jackson, Andrei Harkov, John "Soap" MacTavish, and Yuri, he is one of the 5 playable characters to be killed by Vladimir Makarov. References es:Joseph Allen ru:Аллен Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Characters Category:Killed in Action Category:Rangers Category:Task Force 141 Category:Makarov's Men Category:Inner Circle Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Characters Category:Killed in Action Category:Rangers Category:Task Force 141 Category:Makarov's Men Category:Inner Circle